


I'll look after you

by Charsylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Fetus Direction, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Louis, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Small Harry, Take Me Home Era, Tall Louis, comforting louis, side Ziam, slight use of swearing, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charsylarry/pseuds/Charsylarry
Summary: Harry doesn't like to admit when he isn't feeling well, even if it's bad or he's supposed to be recording vocals.





	I'll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute sickfic that I thought needed to be written ^-^ comment if you enjoyed! x sorry it's so short this time!

** Harry's POV **

I woke up wrapped in Louis' arms, which would normally be a good thing if I didn't feel like my head was going to break. All of my muscles felt sore and achy when I moved and it was so cold it almost felt like I was lying in a pile of snow. Suddenly the alarm by our bed went off and I tried not to show that it made my head pound horrifically, Louis awoke slowly and turned it off before snuggling me back into him. "Don't want to get up and record today" he complained, voice heavy with sleep, and electric eyes focusing on me. "Wanna stay and cuddle my hazza", I felt my cheeks flush which was a nice change from the cold temperature.

I dared to speak for the first time since waking, not sure if my voice would sound as wrecked as I felt."Wish we could boobear but we need to get up" luckily my voice wasn't that bad compared to the rest of me. I sighed before standing; earning a noise of complaint from Louis, but as I went to move towards the wardrobe I was overcome with a wave of dizziness making me waver on my feet. Louis was moving towards me in seconds, crawling across from his side of the bed. "Hazzy? you alright love?" his concerned voice spoke out, large hand resting on my hip to keep me in place. I didn't want to tell him the truth as he'd make me stay home and I didn't want to disappoint the lads. "I-I must've stood up too fast, I'm okay" I lied, earning a relieved smile from Louis, "alright then babe, take it easy yeah? no rush" he soothed. I nodded and after a few more seconds of concentrating on the older boy beside me the dizziness left me, wanting to thank him and needing the comfort I hugged Louis tight. In return I was wrapped up into strong arms, and a chin was resting on my head; "love you lou" I murmured into his chest. Feeling the sound of his heartbeat in my ear I listened for his usual response, "and I love you too baby". As we both went to reach for our clothes I only had a shirt left to find before something was thrown at my face, one of Louis' shirts, I sighed at his smirk and went to put on, I actually didn't mind it though.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

We were now sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting for the other boys to arrive, both of us dressed but only one of us eating. I hadn't felt like I was going to be sick but I didn't want to take any chances, it took me ages to get Louis off my back but he gave in after about six attempts of me trying to convince him that it's just my nerves acting up and that I'd eat later on.

The door suddenly opened and we could tell who it was,"knock knock lads" and Irish voice shouted as Niall wandered into the room before stealing the other half of Louis' toast. "Niall we just fed you!" Zayn sighs from farther away, walking in with his arm around Liam's waist, this earned a stare from Niall before he declared with his mouth full "what's your point Zaynie? consider this what I'm owed for fifth wheeling all of you guys" the blonde lad bribed before taking a seat. "Are you quite finished?" Louis sassed from beside me, as I played with his hands to distract myself "and do you always have to enter like that?" he added. "Don't blame me mate, also Paul should be here any second to take us to the recording studio" Liam informed, earning a kiss on the forehead from Zayn. "You alright mate? you look a little pale" the Bradford boy asked me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Before I could defend myself again Louis came to my rescue, "just nerves boys, nothing to fuss over, right love?" he looked down at me, smile playing on his lips. I nodded and that seemed to be concrete enough for them all as they went back to causing trouble by pushing Niall of a chair, this continued until Liam's phone went off. "It's a message form Paul saying he's waiting for us, lets go boys!" he exclaimed while we all gathered our stuff, luckily this time when I stood up I didn't have any dizziness, maybe it was just a bad morning. I hoped that was what it was, "wait, why doesn't Paul ever text the rest of us!" Niall complained, we all just gave him a look the said 'seriously!? because he's daddy directioner' before continuing to the car park. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sat shivering on the sofa outside the recording booth waiting for Zayn to finish his solo parts, I was up next and I was seriously dreading it. The other boys were at the vending machines as Niall was hungry and dragged Liam along. Louis was there getting me a drink because according to him I still looked seriously pale and since I was up next he didn't want me to get any worse, insisting he bought me a bottle of water.

They all returned in their usual dramatic fashion, mid conversation. "So that's why, you shouldn't trust tadpoles" Niall concludes, biting the top of his dairy milk bar, only to be met with the stunned face of Liam holding a packet of crisps for himself and one for Zayn. He stayed like that for a few more moments until his trance is broken by Zayn exiting the sound booth and running to pick Liam up. I look to Louis for any sort of information on what Niall had just said but he just shakes his head vigorously and mouths the word 'later' to me.

I was about to try again when my name was called for recording, I stood slowly and carefully so not to make my head any worse but a jolt of pain went through my stomach making my whimper slightly. "baby? what's the matter?" Louis asked quickly as he approached, I didn't want to admit anything though, so I brushed his hands away "nothing Lou! I'm fine!"I spoke loudly. I immediately regretted it when his face fell and he backed away to join Niall without even saying anything, I hadn't meant to upset him, but I thought he'd freak if he knew how bad I felt and I was in so much pain I couldn't handle it very well. Feeling awkward with all the boys staring at me, a little stunned and little sad at my tone with Louis, I walked quickly into the room and up to the microphone.

The first few songs had gone alright, they weren't my best but the people in the sound booth just assumed I'd been overdoing it and warned me about the problems I'd cause if I didn't look after my voice. It was when I had to sing my solo in 'Rock me' than everything went wrong. "Louder Harry! You aren't putting in enough energy!" they kept telling me, and I could tell from the look on the boys through the glass that they were getting slightly fed up with my constant string of mistakes. I tried, I was just so tired and in so much pain, so I took a deep breath to try again which made a sharp pain strike through my head but I carried on, I was almost near the end when I tried to keep my energy up.

It was almost like an elastic band snapping in my head, as soon as it was let go off everything went kind of fuzzy. I stopped singing without meaning to and I heard yells of complaints again but I couldn't quite work out what they were saying, I was doubled over in pain and I couldn't tell what part of me hurt more. Suddenly I felt hands roaming all over my body and I recognised them immediately, I felt Louis cup my cheeks but I still couldn't focus, I think I was crying but I could have just been shivering again. I felt another sharp tug ripple through me and I yelled, my legs giving out. My mind was a blur from this point onward, I could barely register being lifted into strong arms and kisses being pressed to my hot cheeks. I was mentally screaming and physically sobbing at the same time and I must have passed out because after that the blur turns to darkness and just faint called of my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was immediately wakened by a horrible pain all over my body and my eyes snap open, whimpering and teary eyed I hear a voice start talking and my small hands are covered with a much larger pair. "Shh, shh. Harry, love? can you hear me?" Louis' soft raspy voice murmurs, I nod, still crying in pain and clutching his hand. "The pain meds should kick in soon darling, I promise" he says, voice heavy with sadness. I could now register that I was in a hospital, from what Louis said I assumed a nurse must have come in when I had woken up and I hadn't even noticed. After a few minutes of Louis comforting me and cuddling me as best he could from his chair I slowly felt the pain less than before and I was soon calm again. "You doing alright now love?" he questions, there's so much concern in his tone I almost cry again, but I don't think that would help much so I just nod mutely as I'm still breathing a little heavy.

"Harry I am so so sorry baby, when you brushed me off before you walked into the booth I should have known something was wrong. You'd never do anything like that without a reason darling, I know that, I was just being selfish and I'm so sorry I didn't notice you weren't well" there are tears in his eyes as he admits this to me, and I wanted to argue back. "no Lou, please. It's not your fault, I had been off since I had woken up but I continued to lie to you, I just didn't want to be of any inconvenience to you guys" My voice sounded horrible but I had to try, Louis smiled softly at me and wiped my tears with his sleeve. "How about we call it even then kitten?" he offers and I nod with relief that we aren't upset with each other anymore.

"Lou, I want you closer" I pouted, sad that the bed and the chair was in the way of me and my boyfiend. He just smirks and stands up, "I think we can fix that, young Harold" he claims as he walks around the other side of the bed and climbs in, minding all of the connected wires. I'm gathered and tucked underneath him and I love it, I yawn suddenly, overtaken by exhaustion, "Loubear, m'tired. Stay please?" I request, looking up at him. "Course darling, If it hurts and you wake up I'll be here. Sleep now love" he soothes, and I close my eyes, safe and warm in his arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for prompts to fill atm so if you have any you would like based around one direction please leave them below! I mainly do larry, zianourry and harry centric stuff, but if you'd like something else I can try that too ^-^ I'm not that happy with how this turned out but I do like some parts x Any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
